gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Blake Forge
Captain Blake Forge is the captain of the Starlight, and he appears in the book Into The Lion's Den. History Blake Forge, or Black McCarran was born in India to a British trader named Riley McCarran, and a lovely woman named Katherine McCarran. He lived a sheltered life in a Bungaloo a short distance from a Military base. His father would often trade with the EITC there. As he grew up, his father began to fall into debt. They would often get visits from the EITC, and they only got worse. Finally, one late summer day, thre Black Guard members were knocking on the door. His father opened it, and they kicked him against the wall of the front room. Blake and his mother rushed into the room, where the Black Guard were approaching Riley. "Pay up," the lead said. "I don't have the money, but-" said Riley, but he never finished his sentence. The one of the left shot him dead. Katherine cried out, and the one of the right spun to watch them. His eyes were cold. "I can't shoot a lady," he said, "but I can burn her!" The three of them left the house, and set it to flames with pitch that happened to be outside the house. Blake grabbed his mother, and attempted to pull her out, but the roof collapsed. A large beam crushed his mother, and his arm was severely burned. He ran out of the house, and charged the assailants, who were leaving. He dove in, and grabbed one of their cutlasses. He stabbed the first one, and got in a brutal fight with the other two. In the end, he won. After the battle, he staggered off into the wild. Several days later, two native Indians found him washing his arm in a stream, trying to heal the burn. They took him in, and cared for him. But his arm would always have gruesome scars from that day. By the time he was twenty, he sailed from India to London, where he made a living as a goods importer. However, once he reached Boston in the New World, he decided to stay there. He met a man named James Bowbuck in the nearest pub, and they instantly became friends. They realized piracy was a much more profitable profession, and amassed a crew. Blake was a better leader and became Captain. But, he didn't want to keep his old name, and shed it. He renamed himself Forge, as a reminder of the dangers of fire. After many years of using sloops and galleons, they finally found the Starlight. The crew boarded it, and took it over. However, a deadly storm hit, and for three days, they fought the sea. Finally, a start led them to the Caribbean. Shortly after the arrived, they landed in Cuba. There, they found French captors enslaving Africans, so they frred them. One of the Africans, named Fils de Mortis, wanted to join their crew. Instead, Blake sent him to Tia Dalma, where they remained strong friends. Today, he is a strong fighter of the Black Guard. Appearances *Captain Blake Forge appears in Into The Lion's Den as the Captain of the Starlight who leads Thomas Esquire III to the Treasure of Atrox. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO